Recent advancements in semiconductor packaging have led to the downsizing of the package through the use of thinner dies in a stacked arrangement (two or more semiconductor dies are mounted on top of one another). This stacking of dies enables increased functionality in a small footprint, allowing for downsizing of the overall semiconductor package. Typically, an adhesive paste or film is used between the two semiconductor dies to ensure package integrity during fabrication operations, such as, wirebonding, molding, and solder reflow, and during end use. However, the thinness of the dies makes them susceptible to warping and delamination in the solder reflow step of the fabrication process. Thus, there is a need for a wafer backside coating that can undergo the reflow process and maintain its integrity and functionality.